Life at the Legendary Muses Mansion
by TheDragonLover
Summary: ."There are the moments here where I laugh, fall over, hurt myself, and laugh some more. These are the people that I cherish the most on the internet. These...are some of my best friends." Based on the people and happenings of the LM Crew!
1. Poetry

_Alright, for the people who don't know what LM is (Wait, then _why_ would you be here? Whatever.), it's a forums where I hang out with a lot of my friends. Inspired by them, I decided to write some random moments that may or may not have happened between me and the people that go there. (Damn, I hope I didn't cause a bunch of new people to suddenly flood LM...at least they might not know where it is!)_

_For the people that need it, I will put a short (or bare) synopsis of who is in or mentioned this chapter (according to the world of ME):_

_DL: The most awesomest, awesomest person in the whole wide - *shot* Okay, okay, kidding! It's just me, folks. *sweatdrops* Seriously. I'm represented by a shiny Darkrai.  
_

_Dusk: I call him Dominic, but whatever. He has to be probably THE BEST poet in the WORLD. He's represented by a Absol (awesomeness!).  
_

_EC: She's one of the younger people on the crew, but she's sure got some spunk! She just sometimes feels insignificant or something ridiculous like that (although I think a rather harsh peptalk of mine kinda kicked that out of her, heheh) because of her low self-esteem. She's represented by an adorable, huggable Eevee (who will probably maul your face off).  
_

* * *

The shiny Darkrai, DL, took another sip of her Coke as she stared over the rim of her glasses at the master poet before her.

"You're serious?"

The Absol, Dusk, rolled his eyes and replied, "I wouldn't be saying so if I wasn't."

"…really?"

He nodded.

"Seriously?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she chuckled nervously before setting the cup aside and putting her chin on her claw. "I still can't help but find it…well, "incredible" would be an understatement."

"I don't just hand out compliments like free samples at a supermarket."

"True, very true." _But I can't help the feeling that I really don't deserve it._ She bit her lip anxiously. "It's just, well, I may be one of the most egotistical people here, with all of my boasting and "Dragon Lord-ness", but I'm also one of the low-self-esteem-ers. EC could probably be the only one to beat me in that department, and yet look at how much she's grown."

"You can be humble all you want," he gave an indifferent yawn, passing back the papers she had given him for examination, "but I will still think it's my favorite poem of all time."

_Yeah, I know,_ she mulled over the incredible and unbelievable fact as she glanced over her poem once more, _but I don't really think this deserves that much praise. I don't see the feeling he does, and I have almost no emotional connection to this right now like I do to my right shoe – if I wore one._

"Are you sure you haven't had any coffee today?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I guess so, because then you'd be a whole lot more fun, eheheh – _oww!_" She clutched her shoulder and shouted, "Damn, that _hurt!_"

He grinned. "It was supposed to. Just think of it as…well, a sorta-friendly punch."

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	2. Bump

_Alright, another LM moment! This one didn't happen, though. XP I just imagine that, if we ever actually knew each other, this would eventually happen...._

_DL: Pshaw, you know me! The amazing, stupifying, magical shiny Darkrai! *mauled*_

_Cel: Overall SUPER smart, very religious, and an awesome guy. Hate it when he proves me wrong, though. Represented by a blue-ish Celebi.  
_

* * *

_Oh, shit._

DL gulped nervously, looking at the knocked out blue Celebi on the ground. "Err, well…you were running – err, flying really fast too!" She pointed accusingly at him, despite the fact he couldn't hear a word she was saying. "It's not just _my_ fault!"

Silence.

"…Ehhh…." She picked him up carefully and looked around. "Crap, where to put him? It'd look weird if someone randomly found him on the floor! Man…." She hovered around, looking absolutely clueless until she heard voices down the hall. Afraid of someone finding her like a criminal was scared of the police, she phased into the ground, holding Cel, as a shadow and crawled under the rug and out of sight.

_Phew, that was close._ She heard the heavy footfalls of probably Golden and heard Shiny's voice as well, and she waited until they were out of hearing range before coming back out and resting on the floor. She still had trouble at times with the whole "being a phantom thing" and was easily tired when using her powers.

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and mumbled, "That was a close one!" Then, hearing Cel murmur something, she looked down at him and poked his face. "Hey," she whispered, "Celly-welly! Wake up!"

"Celly…what?" He groaned again before sitting up from his position in her lap(?) and holding his head, mumbling, "What in the world happened?"

"Sorry," she chuckled nervously, "but I, uhh, bumped into you while going down the hall. I guess I have a hard…whatever-the-hell-this-collar-thing-is?" Another nervous smile. _Why do I always seem to blow up things and hurt people on accident?_

"…Oh." Hovering out of her arms and in front of her face, he crossed his arms and asked, "Why were you in a hurry?"

She scratched the back of her head with another nervous chuckle. "Well, I was, uhh, hungry."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Hey!" She pointed an accusing finger at him (_and he's awake this time!_) and asked, "Why were _you_ in such a hurry?"

He looked away. "Err…story idea."

"Mhm." She crossed her arms triumphantly. "I'm not the only one at fault!"

"But you still_ are_ at fault."

"Shh." She frowned. "Let me at least _feel_ smart. Don't spoil it for me!"

"Whatever."

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	3. Puzzle

_Here's a silly little thing that sorta resembles one of the time Dally was over at my house one time when I had just recently received a Darkrai puzzle. Let's just say I bothered him a bit with it.... XD_

_DL: You all know me by now, right? The awesome one? *shot*_

_Dalsson: Also known as Dally, I've been pals with him in real life since 5th grade. Only recently has he joined in with the LM Crew, but I couldn't just keep him out, right? He's represented by an Espeon.  
_

* * *

_Hmmm…._ The shiny Darkrai frowned. _What the hell? I thought…._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

DL rolled her eyes and turned around, putting her claws on her hips. "What, Dally?"

The Espeon grinned and stopped his Fonzi impersonation. "Nothing." After she groaned and turned back around, he walked up to her and looked at the puzzle in front of her. "What the hell is that?"

"It's _supposed_ to be Darkrai," she said, "but I broke apart the puzzle and am doing it again! Wanna help?"

"Err…." He frowned. "No, not real–"

"Great!" She dragged him over. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

He groaned. "Of course, DL. Of course."

***LATER***

"Yay!" She jumped up and down excitedly (or at least, the best one could while floating) as Dalsson tried not to sigh in relief. "We're done!"

"Finally." _Punch_. "Oww."

"Oh, man, wasn't that fun?" She smiled, looking at the now complete picture of Darkrai, and sighed. "He's so awesome…."

"Yeah."

She stared at the puzzle for a little more, thinking. Then, she took her claw and placed it on the puzzle before sliding it off the table, and all of the pieces fell on the floor with a loud clattering.

He gaped at her. "Wha – what are you doing? We just –"

"Come on!" She beckoned him over as she started to pick them up. "Let's do it again!"

He groaned and held his head.

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	4. DanceDanceDance

_Alright, here's another situation I'd think would happen in LM. XP_

_I just hope...no one gets any ideas...... *sweatdrops* Eheh.....heh......ehhhhhhh....._

_DL: Really, do you need an intro now? Just think "awesome". *shot*_

_Dominic: Still the same as before, dur. Well, except I changed him to a Luxray now, because that's his newest avvie and also cuz Luxray is awesome! :D  
_

* * *

All was calm and peaceful in the LM Mansion late this night; SU, Golden, Attila and Blazing were watching television, Pika and Will were playing against each other in Metroid Prime, Zero was watching them in interest, and the others were wandering around, trying to find something to do.

Well, not _all_ of the others….

Inside of her room, DL was still up after going to a party for one of her programs at school. Not knowing how to dance and not really caring, she was belting out lyrics to "Lean Like a Cholo" as she attempting to figure out what the dance was from the words. Lifting her elbows and sort of rocking left and right in the air, she seemed to be getting the hang of it – sort of.

The song changed to "Down with the Sickness", and when it got to the first shout she started her head-banging –

Right as the door opened.

She immediately froze, looking innocently at the Pichu that had poked her head in to see what all of the racket was about. She asked Shiny after she paused the music, "What is it?"

"…Nothing…." She frowned, and then went back out, closing the door behind her. After waiting a couple of seconds, DL shrugged and resumed the music and her head-banging.

***LATER***

As Dominic was in the halls, he randomly bumped into Ray and Cel arguing about something probably stupid. The Luxray rolled his eyes and asked them, "What happened this time?"

"I want to go tell DL to stop pumping her music," the Celebi complained, "but Ray won't let me because she wants to videotape her dancing for blackmail!"

"Blackmail…." The Luxray grinned a nearly demented grin, something that made both of them gulp in fear. "I like blackmail."

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	5. We're Tough

_Yes, a quick update. I'm in a writing mood. :3_

_DL: Remember - I'm the Dragon Lord of the Dragon Lover Royal Order. That means I eat you. :D_

_Phoenix: nicknamed Pika, he's a pretty just and upstanding guy, a real great friend. He's the kind of guy that makes you laugh when you're down. Represented by a Pikachu._

_Attila: She's my best buddy online, and we always share high-fives! She loves to have fun and really doesn't care about labels and her peers. A real down-to-Earth gal. Represented by a Grovyle.  
_

* * *

"Things seem to be more serious nowadays, huh?"

DL tilted her head at the yellow rodent sitting across from her at the kitchen table. His head was tilted down as his eyes gazed at the wood, and she frowned and thought about what he said. Finally, she asked him, "What do you mean, exactly?

He sighed heavily.

"Everyone seems to have problems going on, tensions are rising…." He looked to the side and said wearily, "It's almost as if everything's breaking down…."

She sighed, putting her elbow on the table and her chin balanced upon her palm. "Yeah," she mumbled, "I know what you mean. It makes me so frustrated, at times."

"What makes you frustrated?" In came Attila, looking at them both curiously as they seemed to mope at the table. "Why the long faces?"

"All the stuff that's been happening," DL replied solemnly, not feeling like a high-five at the moment.

"Oh, yeah." The Grovyle joined them to create a sort of triangle of contemplation, all three heads down in thought.

Finally, Phoenix raised his again and said, "But, you know, we can't give up. If we do, then it really ends here. LM just wouldn't be the same otherwise."

"...Yeah!" Both girls straightened up a bit in their chairs to share a heartwarming high-five, and the green one commented, "We're tough cookies! We can take it, without flinching!"

"Or backing down," DL added.

"Yeah!" Phoenix grinned, the atmosphere of the room returning to a peaceful, and content, environment. "We're tough."

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	6. Artist

_And here's a random moment I'm sure would happen if me and two other LM members were to decide to be artists! Yay! *claps happily*_

_DL: You know me by now...right?_

_Attila: Already introduced as well._

_GR: A very open-minded, fun-loving person who doesn't like to curse or get mad at others! She's really kind and sweet, but can be so crazy that your head spins! Heehee, represented by a Rhydon._

_Shiny: A very kind, intelligent girl who is, to me, one of the most fun people you can possibly find. Despite her absences, she is still real tight with us! *shot* Oww. Anyways, she's represented by a Pichu.  
_

* * *

"Hmm…." DL looked over Attila's shoulder. "Whatchya drawing?"

"Mmm, Kabuto," the Grovyle hummed as she stared at her subject, a picture on the television from a paused episode of "Naruto".

"Oh." The shiny Darkrai stared at it for a moment more, contemplating how good her friend one, before moving on to the Rhydon holding a paintbrush to a canvas. "And what're _you_ doing, GR?"

"Painting Suicune!" She smiled as she barely dipped the brush in a light shade of blue and started on a faint outline of the Legendary, and the other two nodded at her before going to their own works of art.

DL was making a sculpture of Mewtwo, her most favorite Legendary (despite the fact that she talked more about Darkrai and had a puzzle of him). With the feet and legs finally done to a nearly satisfactory degree, she started working on his body as she asked Attila, "So, are humans easy for you to draw?"

"Mm, it comes with practice," she replied, "but if you really need help, I'd recommend those how-to books that they make for anime and manga. Despite how totally overdone they seem to be nowadays, they really work!"

"Hm…I'll try that."

"Hey!" The Aquahowl-fanatic hadn't noticed Shiny until it was too late, and the Pichu giggled perched on GR's head as she whined, "Why'd you put red on my Suicune tribute picture?!"

"'Cause it has a tongue, duh!" She giggled and ran off, leaving the three to stand and stare at the hilariously deformed mouth of the North Wind.

"Ya know…it does look pretty funny."

GR crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	7. Red or Blue?

_And here is an example of the random arguments that come about between people like us, heehee! X3 We really do have fun at LM, with all of the awesome people there!_

_DL: You HAVE to know me by now. Seriously._

_Cel: And he's been here before, too._

_Dusk: I previously accidentally put my nickname for him, so sorry for any "wtf I thought it was Dusk" that you guys had for that DanceDanceDance one.  
_

* * *

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"_Red!_"

"_**Blue!**_"

"Reeeeed!"

"Bluuuuu–"

"Will you both just shut _up?_" The Luxray glared at the shiny Darkrai and blue Celebi before grinning and adding, "Besides, black beats both of them off of the stage."

"….Nnn!" DL shook her fists before pouting with a mumbled, "I can't argue with you…."

"I can," Cel said, but one look from Dusk made him gulp. "But I won't!"

"Oh, how _generous_ of you." He rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving the two to their own devices. They glanced at each other, eyes narrowed. Who would take the first move?

Cel did it. "Blue's cooler."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No!_"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"BLUE!"

"RED!"

"_Blue, hands down!_"

DL pointed a claw at him and shouted, "I challenge your honor!"

"…What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I declare war upon you, Celly-welly!"

"I told you, not to –" He almost smacked his forehead, but he resisted and shouted, "_You're on!_"

Ah…the harmony in the mansion.

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	8. Hair

_And here's something sort of like what happened yesterday! XP I just had to write about it, heehee...._

_DL: THE AWESOME ONE! *sniped*_

_Dusk: THE OTHER AWESOME ONE! *sniped again*_

_Cel: The one that's fun to hug! *hugs*_

_EC: She's actually in this one this time! :D_

_Sky: Full username "SkyFighter", he's like my brother from another mother! *sniped* He's very playful and fun, always looking out for us like he's our big brother, but watch out when he glomps you cuz you might die from lack of oxygen. X_x Represented by a Staraptor.  
_

_GR: She's also in this one, still a Rhydon!  
_

* * *

Somehow, the conversation had turned to hair length, despite the fact that they were all (mostly) Pokemon in the mansion and didn't even _have_ hair as long as they were there.

"I love short hair," DL was saying to the others sitting on the couches in the living room, "at least, on guys, anyways." She ruffled Sky's feathers like she would her little brother, and he gave a bird-grin as she continued, "It's always so soft and fuzzy!"

The Staraptor nodded. "If mine gets too long, it gets all curly and stuff, which is annoying."

"After mine got cut," she told them all, "I felt like my head was a _whole_ lot lighter! Plus, I had to reduce the amount of shampoo I used in the shower, which was confusing…I still don't have the amount right, actually." She put a thoughtful claw to her chin with a "hmm" as the others started to talk as well.

"I like long hair," EC spoke up, catching most of the group's attention, and went on to say, "Outside of the mansion, I have pretty long hair, I guess…."

_Guess?_ DL didn't say anything, though, and instead listened as Dusk spoke up about how easy and low-maintenance dreadlocks were. "They're basically just _rope,_" he described with something between a smile and a grimace, as if he couldn't really decide if that was good or bad. She didn't know which, either.

"I don't usually comb my hair…." The Eevee there gave a nervous chuckle. "It's kind of messy nowadays…."

"Which is why being an Eevee is so much easier than being human."

"True that!"

After some more talk about hair and then the height and weight of most everyone there, GR (who had sometime during their conversation popped in) said, "I don't eat any bad food or anything! I have a wonderful diet, if you ignore the lack of veggies." She grinned and added, "My nutritionist says I just need to be more active!"

"I suck at sports," most of the others said simultaneously, earning a laugh from all present (except Dusk, of course).

"I need to exercise more, too," EC said in response to GR's last words.

"EC," the Celebi interjected with a frown, "you are _not_ overweight." As she rolled her eyes, he continued with a small grin, "And I'm 5' 6" and 115 pounds; if I was any lighter, I'd be underweight."

"But…you're fifteen."

"And as for hair," he went on, ignoring her statement, "my hair also gets really curly if it's too long, which I don't like even though I hate haircuts. Generally, though, I like girls with longer hair…."

A silence settled over the group, and Cel realized what he had said wrong.

"Err…ignore that last sentence!"

"Buddy," Sky leaned in with a mischievous grin on his face, "you wouldn't happen to try to be _flirting_ with EC, are you?"

"W-what makes you think that?" At the looks he got, he countered, "What, _DL_ was talking about how she liked guys with shorter hair…."

"Wow, Cel," was all EC could say as she rolled her eyes at his red face.

"Wow," repeated Dusk. "Just…wow." He looked like he was about to burst out laughing, which was amazing if you knew him at all.

Cel just sat there, enduring their ridiculing with a heavy blush on his face, and DL couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

_But…he _did_ have it coming to him!_

* * *

~DL ('Dragon Lover')_  
_


	9. LM's First Birthday

_In case nobody knew or remembered, June 22nd was LM's first birthday! 8D So, here's something I wrote in celebration, complete with the speech I made on LM!_

_DL: You know me, der!_

_Cel: You know him, too!_

_EC: And her!_

_GR: And her!_

_DB: Finally, someone I didn't mention! XP Full username is DavidBrin. He's a blunt, intelligent person who was voted most sane on LM, and he is probably the most collected out of us all, too. He doesn't beat around the bush, so if you need answers from him, you better be ready to get them! Represented by his avvie, it's hard to explain._

_Sunny: A new addiction to the crew, she's a bunch of fun in the sun! *sniped for lame joke* She normally brings happiness in the simplest of ways to LM, and I can't wait to hang out with her more. XP Represented by...actually, I don't know what. Uhh, I'll think about it._

_

* * *

_

The shiny Darkrai rushed into the room screaming so loudly that no one could understand her. DB, being the sanest person in the mansion, floated over and calmly asked her, "Why are you shouting, DL?" He was often the person to calm others down with his bluntness and intelligence, meaning he was fit to deal with the most insane person in the household.

She grabbed his disc-like form and shook him excitedly, still screaming in garbled words. As his eye spun in dizziness, he again asked, "DL, what is it?"

With a panicky look on her face, she tossed him like a frisbee and finally shouted as he stuck into the wall, "_Yesterday was LM's birthday!_"

Everyone was at first quiet at the news, as if it had to sunk in first, but then they all nodded in remembrance and mumbled things like, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." It was as if they knew that but had never really given it much thought, and DL bounced around the room excitedly as she told them, "We have to celebrate! I can't believe we all forgot! Come on, man, let's _party!_"

"Party!" EC and Sunny, a new addition to the crew, both threw streamers in excitement, and slowly everyone got into the partying mood. GR ran out to get partying supplies, and DB went into the kitchen to see if they had any food for a party anyways. As the others mingled and talked about their experiences that year, the first to start was, of course, DL.

"This year at LM," she began with a smile, "was the greatest.

"And I'm not just saying that. Being here, I've learned so many things, met so many people, and read things I would normally never take a second look at." She waved an claw around the room. "You all have such diverse personalities, and yet we seem to be able to connect on another level, as if we're all somehow related! We all seem to love Pokemon, and because of that we seem to be able to live in harmony – sprinkled with some chaos here and there." She chuckled nervously as everyone else nodded with knowing grins. "We wouldn't be fun without it! – which I can't say for most of the world.

"And it's even _more_ amazing because we live _everywhere_: Hong Kong, the Philippines, Florida, Massachusetts, and other unique places! In any other circumstances, we would most likely never meet and learn how much alike we really are." She smiled and admitted, "Sure, we have our differences and our quarrels, our own different beliefs and morals, but that's what makes us so special and amazing! Without all of this variety, it would be pretty dull in LM." She winked and stuck her tongue out at the group.

GR smiled and shouted, "_Amen!_" After everyone laughed at that, DL finally came to the end of her speech.

"So," she concluded, "here's to another year of laughter, chaos, tears and friendship!" She held up her glass of soda and said, "To us!"

Sunny held up her own cup and shouted, "Hear, hear!"

EC did so too, saying with a grin, "To chaotic fun!"

After Cel tried to pass on the toast but was forced to anyways, everyone began to converse amongst themselves again. As they talked, DL sat beside herself, smiling happily and content at the other LMers.

_I'm so glad to be here,_ she thought to herself, _and I'm ready for next year!_

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (can't wait for the second birthday!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	10. Moderator

_Phew, it's been a while! I whipped this one up pretty fast, sorry if it seems rushed or short._

_DL: Come on, you know me._

_SU: Full username SilverUmbra, she's the leader and founder of the LM crew. The place just wouldn't be the same if she was gone (although she sometimes is scarce in her visits), with her wonderful sense of humor and relaxed nature. She's really a silly person to be around, with a simple love of life (and a mutual hate of geometry that she shares with me, heheh)._

_Sky: You know him, too!  
_

* * *

The shiny Darkrai took a deep breath, exhaled, and then another. She had to stay calm.

_This is it. You've decided to get over yourself and pick up the mantle, so to speak. This isn't a time to chicken out!_

Slowly, she reached a claw over to SU's outstretched paw, aiming to receive the shiny golden badge (in the form of a shield) cradled there that would give her the authority of a Moderator. After months of denying even the suggestion of the role, it might have confused some that she had turned around to ask for the position. Her initial dislike of the idea stemmed from her own fear of taking up responsibility, and now she wanted to get over that fear and start stepping up to the plate. Her first step was being a Mod.

After a slight hesitation, she grasped the cool badge and took it from the Admin, staring at it for a moment before clipping it to her phantom body. Being essentially a ghost had its upsides as it didn't hurt a bit, and she smiled slightly at the thought before her attention was drawn to the wolf saying, "Now DL is a Mod. Be afraid." This statement was directed towards Sky, who had witnessed the ceremony with a smile on his face (hey, he had author powers, he could do whatever he wanted, even with a beak).

Grinning, she made a terrifying display with her claws and mock-growled, "Rawr, fear meh!" Sticking her tongue out when the two of them laughed, she joined their amusement as she fingered the badge on her chest. _Wow, it's so weird . . . I . . . I hope I can do this._ Then, a determined expression crossed her face, and she mentally growled, _No, I _will_ do this! No cans, ifs or buts about it._ She was satisfied with her new (if a bit shaky) confidence.

"Oh, but since DL is a Mod now . . . heheheh . . ." The newly labeled moderator frowned at SU's sudden mischievous grin. "DL, you have to get coffee for us now!" She smiled at DL's confusion. "Sugar and cream for me!"

As she gaped at LM's leader, Sky bounced up and down and shouted, "I like coffee, too! Can I have some?"

"Sure, why not?"

". . . wait, _what?_" As the two giggled at her confusion, she sighed irritably and shook her head. "Alright, whatever, I'll get your freakin' coffee . . . I swear, I should've never taken the job and . . ." Continuing to grumble darkly to herself, she crossed her arms and floated to the front door, reluctantly going out to get what they asked for.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea . . ._

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


	11. DaNaNaNa

_And here's another hilarious chapter of the awkward moments that happen in the Legendary Muses Forums! Y'know, as much as I love teasing and making fun of others in my internet family, can you guess what I love even more? Yep, you guessed it: Making fun of myself. This chapter's an example of that. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Note: The "dananana" could be interpreted as either as the start of that "here comes the bride" tune (wedding march?) they play at weddings, or as the dark melody they play in cartoons that relates to death or a funeral. I.e. either "da nah na-nah, da nah na-nah" or "da . . . nah . . . na-nah . . . da-na da . . . nah . . . na-nah." (It's hard to explain without knowing the names of the songs, I do apologize for my lack of details.)_

_DL: Me, der. Still a shiny darkrai._

_DB: Still represented by his avatar, which is still hard to explain. Just look up DavidBrin, and you'll see what I mean._

_Ray: Rayshia, who was actually in my DanceDanceDance chapter but I forgot to introduce her. *chuckles nervously* She's a sweet, considerate person–when she wants to be. Most of the time, though, she takes pleasure in the misfortune and torture of others on LM, and she takes much pride in being Cel's "torturess." But really, she's protective and loyal to her friends, and so thoughtful it'll surprise you. Represented by a normal roselia._

* * *

". . . wai-wai-wai-wai-wait." The roselia held up her roses-for-hands to make the violet phantom pause in her explanation, her extreme shock covered skillfully by a mask of serenity. "Let me get this straight . . . you, without any blackmailing or death threats . . . married DB?"

"Uh, yeah." DL scratched the back of her head sheepishly, as if she had simply mixed up the sugar and flour containers in the kitchen. "It's hard to explain . . . y'see, me, him and Blazing, and maybe a few other people, were just chatting, and somehow the conversation veered off-topic and I sort of . . . began speaking my native language."

"English? But I thought–"

"No, not English." At the grass-type's puzzled frown, she explained, "Have you ever heard of Gibberish?"

". . . DL, that's not a real language."

The dark-type thumped the table with a fist. "It is, too! And I speak it rather fluently!" Rayshia sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with her, and motioned for her to continue, and the darkrai tried to remember where she was. ". . . Oh, yeah! Okay, so I started speaking Gibberish, and then for some reason, _DB_ started speaking Gibberish–I didn't even now he spoke it!"

"DB spoke Gibberish?"

"Uh-huh. And then, one way or another, we were married."

"Uh, DL? This isn't something you can just say "one way or another" and expect it to sound in the least bit sane. Even if you were voted the Most Insane LMer," she added sternly. "I mean, how the hell did you two even know what the other was _saying?_"

She blinked. "We listened."

"But you don't even have any ears, how does that–" If she had a nose to pinch the bridge of, and fingers to pinch it with, she would have crushed it by now in agitation. "Okay, forget it. Here's a better question: If you knew what he was saying, and he knew what _you_ were saying, why did you guys go through with the marriage?"

DL held up a claw, as if just now remembering something. "Oh, yeah, after we got married, Blazing asked DB how he knew what I was saying, and he said that he had no clue what was going on."

The deadpan expression on Rayshia's face could only be explained as a combination of completely dumbfounded and impressed by the stupidity of this conversation. "You mean to tell me that, without _any knowledge_ of the language, DB managed to propose, say "I do" and go through with the marriage, _without knowing what was going on?_"

"Yep! Right up until I shouted in English "and now we're married!"" When the roselia proceeded to smack her forehead onto the table between them, the phantom frowned and asked carefully, "Hey, uh, why you doing that?"

From her facedown position, Rayshia didn't make much sense, and DL started to wonder if perhaps Rayshia knew Gibberish, too. When the phantom said she wasn't speaking loud enough, she straightened up in her chair to stare blankly at her. "Answer me this, DL," she finally asked, looking about ready to strangle her, "if _he_ didn't know what was going on, but _you_ did . . . why did _you_ go through with the marriage?"

"Oh, I–" Her mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again before clamming up at the logical suggestion she hadn't thought of until now. Struck speechless by this development, it took her several moments of thoughtful silence before she could come up with something to say. "Well, I . . . I guess I didn't think of that."

Then, much to her dismay and horror, a familiar grin appeared on the roselia's face. The arch of her eyebrows, the curve of her smirk, and the twinkle in her eyes all hinted to one thing: She was ready to ship. Realizing the vulnerable position she was now in, DL looked for an escape route, but in the end it would only delay the inevitable–Rayshia would write a snippet.

"_Well,_ if you didn't think of it, then perhaps you didn't _want_ to think of it?"

_Oh, crap._

* * *

_Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ("Dragon Lover")_


End file.
